nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Run away
is prologue (Episode 0) of YutaAsahina: The Series. Plot YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu betrayed their old clan (swastika) that was evil, and escape GoCity. Cast Primary * YutaAsahina * NagisaShingetsu Secondary *Rukia Kuchiki (phone call only) *Makoto Naegi *Byakuya Togami *Mikan Tsumiki *Komaru Naegi Villains *Swastika goons Cars used *2013 McLaren P1 (used by YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu to escape swastika) *2013 Sokudo Rave (Painted black, 8 of them used by swastika goons) *2015 Nissan GT-R LM Nismo (used by Makoto Naegi) *2011 Citroen Survolt Concept (Used by Byakuya Togami) *2015 Allaxe Iridium (used by Mikan Tsumiki to take YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu to Makoto's home) Script *story starts with Yuta and Nagisa waking up a 2:17 AM in their rooms at Swastika HQ *NagisaShingetsu: I don't wanna be in this evil clan anymore. *YutaAsahina: Me either, this clan is killing my mangaka dream, we have got to escape this city and this clan. *NagisaShingetsu: But first, we will need a fast car, and get our crap packed. *and Nagisa start packing some stuff into 1 of their bags, then they steal Swastika's keys to a McLaren P1 *get inside the McLaren P1, then drive off *later, at 3:30 AM, a swastika member checks the garage *Swastika Goon: What the hell?!?!? Our McLaren P1 has been stolen!!! *the streets of GoCity, 3:47 AM *NagisaShingetsu: We have got to find an exit to the city *at the Swastika HQ garage *Swastika Goon: CRAP! A MEMBER WHO BETRAYED US STOLE OUR P1. *goon gets in his Sokudo Rave, tries to find Yuta and Nagisa. Meanwhile, Yuta and Nagisa try to find an exit to GoCity *NagisaShingetsu: I think someone has been following us for the previous few minutes. *YutaAsahina: Let me take a look *takes a look at the follower, recognizes the license plate, driver and the car *YutaAsahina: CRAP! It's actually them. accelerates the P1 to full speed *and Nagisa are still running from swastika goons, next they find a pursuit breaker *Swastika goons drive through the pursuit breaker, disabling their cars *and Nagisa still drive through the streets of GoCity trying to escape, 3 swastika goon cars come after them *Swastika Goon: GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH OUR CAR! *still drives through the streets of GoCity at full speed *finds another pursuit breaker, then disables 3 swastika cars *phone rings, then answers, puts on speaker *NagisaShingetsu: Hello? Me and my brother are trying to escape swastika. *Rukia (on the phone): Listen, you 2 boys. Swastika knows all your hiding locations in GoCity. Go to the abandoned bridge which is Southeast of the city. The car you stole is fast enough to make the jump. Good luck. *NagisaShingetsu: Right, so we gotta go south east of GoCity to make the jump to escape. *keeps driving at full speed, to the broken bridge to escape GoCity and Swastika *at the broken bridge *and NagisaShingetsu make the jump, 2 swastika members stop, 1 falls into the river *and NagisaShingetsu land their car on the other side of the broken bridge *Swastika Goon: I will be back for my revenge on you, Kaworu and Mario. *and NagisaShingetsu drive away to a teleporter that teleports them to a mountain 16 km away from Netsui *'time later, 21:45' *YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu: HA HA HA! Those swastika goons were too scared to make the jump. *and Nagisa pass a sign saying: " ]}} (Netsui) - 16 km"] *YutaAsahina: Time for a new life. Right Nagisa? *NagisaShingetsu: Right! with his eyes closed *swastika goon manages to reach the Mountains to Netsui *goon stays 1 car length away from Yuta and Nagisa *Swastika goon: Hey! Guess who's back? smile *and NagisaShingetsu keep running away from the swastika goon *YutaAsahina: Oh god?!! How did they know this place?!?! *drifts through the corners of the Mountain to Netsui, still trying to evade the swastika goon *Swastika goon: You boys can run, but you can't hide. laugh *YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu keep running from swastika, 3 kms away from Netsui, they find something that looked like a pursuit breaker *of the road was blocked, there was only a little bit of room, the swastika goon stopped YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu *Nagisa: Oh! god. to sleep *Swastika goon: SIT DOWN! HOW YA BEEN?!?! WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BETRAY US?!?! *goon gets YutaAsahina out of the stolen McLaren P1 and punches him in the face *people from Netsui approach the scene, they are one the Netsui side of the blocked road *Naegi approaches the Swastika goon *Makoto: NO! NO! NO! You leave those 2 boys! I will deal with them. *Swastika goon: This baka is from out of town. And he betrayed the swastika! You know this guy? *Makoto: Um, yeah. I heard about these 2 people. YutaAsahina wants to be a mangaka. They also like our anime, manga and video game series. Togami! Take care of this swastika goon! *goon and Byakuya Togami get in their cars and follow each other. *Makoto: You guys Yuta and Nagisa are both asleep, I will talk to you both when you wake up. Now Mikan, can you put these 2 boys in your Allaxe Iridium and take them to my house. *Mikan: Sure! *and Makoto put YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu in Mikan's Allaxe Iridium. *'an overcast morning, 07:30' *wakes up, notices he is Makoto's house *YutaAsahina: where am I?!? *Naegi comes in, then NagisaShingetsu wakes up *YutaAsahina: You. Must be. Komaru, Naegi? *Komaru: That's right. I came to make sure you boys are ok. My brother, Byakuya and Mikan heard you had an accident last night. *NagisaShingetsu: Um, yeah. We were chased by Swastika goons while trying to escape GoCity. *Komaru: Makoto told me to give these to you 2. *gives YutaAsahina and NagisaShingetsu their bags *YutaAsahina: By the way? What happened to the McLaren P1?!?! *Komaru: That car you used to escape swastika? Oh. That car was impounded by police 20 minutes after you were brought here by Mikan. *YutaAsahina: By the way, where is Makoto? Trivia *This Episode could possibly be based on the Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) ending and the Need for Speed: Carbon opening. Category:YutaAsahina: The Series Category:Episodes